Episode 6100 (8th December 2011)
Plot Cain is arrested for threatening the Sharmas and is led to a police car. Debbie can't believe his blasé attitude when he waves at Sarah as they drive off. PC Stewart arrives at the Dingles' wanting to talk to Lisa, and the family are shocked when Zak volunteers to co-operate with the police. However, Cain soon arrives back in the village as the police had no evidence. Debbie is incredulous at his high spirits and is angered it has caused Charity to lose her home. Later, Zak pleads to Cain, ashamed to be part of the same family, but Cain mocks him and shrugs it off. John is fuming when Cain enters the pub and starts taunting him, but when Cain tries to buy a drink, everybody threatens to leave if Chas serves him. Chas is apologetic but refuses Cain a drink, saying democracy rules. Cain eyeballs each customer, insulting them one by one. Meanwhile, Jai fumes when he learns that the police have released Cain. Charity enters the factory full of purpose and tells Jai that splitting up over Cain is stupid. She begs Jai not to let Cain ruin what they had. Jai is intrigued by her threat to do whatever it takes to stop Cain as she reminds him how much she loves him. Elsewhere, Amy's bond with Victoria returns but she's devastated when Belle refuses to forgive her, while Hazel visits Declan and offers her support. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast *PC Fethers - Andrew Dickens Locations *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Living room and office *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,930,000 viewers (17th place). Notable dialogue Cain Dingle: (to Moira Barton) "Slag." (to Holly Barton) "Junkie." (to Eric Pollard) "Con man." (to Rodney Blackstock) "Tax evader." (to Katie Sugden) "Did her husband's brother." (to Pearl Ladderbanks) "Rapist for a son." (to John Barton) "Now, you haven't done anything as such, John, except be a drip who can't satisfy his wife or control his daughter." Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes